


Change Can Be For The Better

by Midnight633



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Moving On, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Yes that is a tag, characters beings idiots, except for a big change in potterverse, so canon upto Blood of Olympus, this is so fun, this is written pre Trials of Apollo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight633/pseuds/Midnight633
Summary: The war may just have ended for Percy, but another threat looms namely a meeting to which the gods have summoned him. The gods want to help him and what better way than to disguise it as a quest? Percy has no choice but to accept it and head to the wizarding world…Voldemort was finally dead. Harry could now go back to his normal life except nothing is normal anymore. The-boy-who-lived is quickly becoming The-boy-who-felt-guilty-all-the-time. Will he find his peace? Will they both help each other to accept that change can be for the better?Note: This was written pre Trials of Apollo so canon compliant till Blood of Olympus.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: THIS STORY IS PURELY MY IMAGINATION. ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE IS THE WORK OF J.K. ROWLING AND RICK RIORDAN
> 
> Hello people! Congratulations! you have finally stumbled upon this fic which let me tell was written over a year ago and simply sits uncompleted in my laptop. So why is this being posted in ao3 now?  
> That's because I really want to move past my block and complete this fic and i thought why not post it in another site and hope it gets enough views that it makes me feel even more guilty and write more.  
> I'm not kidding.  
> I have so many plot ideas for this and if there is an interest I'll write more.
> 
> Now onto the story........

_**Chapter 1**_

A hot breeze was blowing. Percy savored the taste of the strawberries he'd plucked from the strawberry field. No one would find him here. He sighed and stretched his legs, leaning against the trees. 'They give nice shade' was his last conscious thought before he closed his eyes.

When he opened them he found himself on the edge of the camp borders. He was fighting three hellhounds all at once. He stabbed one and whirled around, Riptide continuing the motion. Without checking if he had killed it, Percy ran towards the other group of monsters. He caught a flash of blonde hair fighting two monsters while defending a small boy. _'Annabeth'_ his mind supplied to him. Percy surged forwards kicking the dracaena and decapacitated the hellhound. he took a dagger and aimed it at hellhound which was following him. It reached it's mark and the hellhound exploded in a shower of golden particles. In a single fluid motion he impaled the fallen dracaena with it's own spear. He turned around to check on Annabeth.

"Annabeth, are you alright?" The words died on his lips. There was no one in front of him. He took a step forward and called out her name again. It was eerily silent. Percy took off towards the camp and stopped dead on his feet at the sight of camp. It was completely destroyed. The Big house had collapsed and all the cabins were lying in ruins. There was not a demigod in sight. It looked like a tsunami had come. He must have done this. He let them down. Overwhelming emotions threatened to overtake him and he fell to his knees, tears streaming down his eyes. He felt someone shaking him and shrugged it off.

**_"PERSEUS JACKSON!"_ **

His eyes snapped open and he was on his feet in a second, Riptide leveled at the person. That person turned out to be Annabeth standing in front of him looking impatient with her arms crossed. "Gods, Annabeth you scared me! What happened?". He shook his head trying to clear his mind.

"Nothing happened except that Chiron was looking for you so I offered to drag your lazy behind to him. Are you alright? You look a little tensed", Annabeth said sounding concerned. It was telling sign that of his daily disposition that pointing a sword at someone was what Annabeth considered being ‘ a little tensed ’.

"It's nothing. I'm fine. Just a bad dream. I'll go find Chiron."

Annabeth hugged him. "You will be fine", she whispered. She knew how much those nightmares affected him. When the first time Percy dreamt that Annabeth was killed by the physical form of Tartarus, while he himself could do nothing to save her, he'd raced to the Athena cabin and started pounding the door until it opened. He rushed past Malcolm standing at the door and embraced her relieved to see her quite unhurt. She didn't ask him anything just tightened her hold and muttered soothing words until he calmed down. The next night he found Annabeth at his door, eyes red and voice hoarse she had thrown herself at him and admitted she had a nightmare. They both helped each other cope during those sleepless nights. He loved her and anyone who hurt her would face the wrath of the Savior of Olympus.

Percy nodded his head and turned to leave. "See you later, Wisegirl"

Percy found Chiron in the porch in his centaur form. He looked deep in thought.

"You called for me?"

Chiron nodded absently still thinking. "The gods want you to come to Olympus. They expect you to be present in time for the special council."

Percy looked surprised. Maybe they were going to _discuss_ how powerful Percy was and how to eliminate him as a possible threat. He was pretty sure that more gods would back him up than the last time after he had saved the goddess Artemis. But then again he had probably pissed off even more number of gods.

Chiron chuckled as if he knew what Percy was thinking. "They are going to do no such thing, my boy. It seems , they have summoned all the children of the Big three. Yes, that means Thalia, Jason, Hazel and Nico will be present." Percy's face considerably brightened. Ever since the war ended Percy had thrown himself into work. Be it be rebuilding the camp or helping Jason with his Pontifex Maximus duties and creating action figures for gods ( namely Kympoleia, the goddess of violent sea storms) Percy refused to think about the war. Everything he saw reminded him of the people he had lost. Perhaps, this godly distraction might help him.

Percy smiled, "I'll go there, Chiron. By the way did you know that the Apollo cabin have cursed the Ares cabin with rhyming words? It's pretty funny to hear Clarisse rhyming."

" _For the love of …_ I'd better go and take care of it. Don't forget about the meeting."

He watched Chiron hurrying towards the cabin and sighed. He had a long day ahead. He walked back to his cabin narrowly missing a shoe aimed at Austin, the son of Apollo. He ducked once more before reaching his cabin and shut the door. The water in the fountain kept the room cool and Percy flopped onto his bed face first without bothering to undress. He would probably be up in a few hours when his nightmares started. Well then better get some sleep while he still can.

* * *

While in another world, another country, another black haired, green eyed boy lied on his bed dreading the same thing, little to no sleep due to nightmares.

* * *

What do the gods want with Percy? and what about Harry? Read the next chapter to find out.


	2. This can't be good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters are more of a prologue or preview of the school year. Everyone is just getting adjusted to the life after the war on both worlds. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry was angry. And irritated. To top it all off he was sleepy. Like curl up on the ground and hibernate for the next few years, preferably for at least a decade, kind of sleepy. It wasn't the fact that he was roused that made him angry, Merlin only knows he barely slept during the night. No it was the fact that he woke up because Hermione decided to wake Ron up earlier than usual. She'd tried calling his name, pulled away all the covers (they were already on the floor anyway), and finally gotten impatient enough to pour water on him. Her _Augamenti_ worked fine enough that Ron got up sputtering out of the bed and moved to remove the soaked shirt.

" _Merlin_ , Ronald don't remove your shirt!". Her hands flew to her eyes forgetting that she still had water spouting out off her wand. Harry got a face full of water and the worst part was some got into his nostrils and he couldn't breathe. He sat up gasping for breath while Ron pounded on his back to clear the passage. Once he stopped coughing, he glared at Hermione who blushed and apologized.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I didn't mean to wake you up. I was only trying to wake Ron up and he startled me and I didn't watch my wand and ended up waking you. I'm sorry… here I'll dry you off." She flicked her wand and muttered a spell to dry him.

"Thanks, next time just give me a heads up, okay?"

"Sure. You better head down. Mrs. Weasley wanted everyone to sit together for breakfast. I think she wants to announce something to all of us."

Harry nodded his head. "You'd better wake Ron up then. I'll wait for you downstairs."

Hermione looked at the bed where Ron was snoring as he wasn't awake a few minutes ago. She shook her head and sighed. It would be a long time before she went for breakfast.

Harry splashed the water on his face. He was in the bathroom. It was a wonder no one had knocked on the door yet with how many people lived here. He looked at the mirror and immediately winced at the dark circles under his eyes. He didn't get much sleep last night. Flashes of the final battle with jets of red and green lights flew all around the hall. He kept seeing Dumbledore falling down the tower, Remus and Tonks dead after the battle and many other Order members. It was his fault, he knew that. They were all dead because of him. His victory didn't matter; it had cost too many lives.

He shook his head trying to keep those depressing thoughts at bay. It wouldn't do good to have a breakdown this early in the morning. He didn't want to worry anyone. As far as everyone was concerned, Harry Potter was fine. He ran his fingers through his hair. It stuck up even more and he gave up trying to flatten it. Hopefully at least after a shower his wet hair would stay down.

It took almost an hour for everyone to settle in the dining room. Ron kept yawning and Hermione ignored him in favor of talking to Ginny. George looked a little lost without his brother by his side. Harry felt a stab of guilt which he ignored. George looked around before pulling out a piece of parchment and proceeded to write on it with a never-out quill.

"Alright, boys! Is everyone here? Good start eating. Arthur has gone to the Ministry early and won't be back until dinner. Once you finish eating we need discuss something. You too Harry, Hermione dear. Dig in!"

They all shovelled food inside their mouths curious as to what they were going to talk about. Harry pushed his bacon and eggs around the plate but ended up eating only half an apple. If Mrs. Weasley saw him eating almost nothing she didn't call him out for it. That wasn't exactly a bad sign but he could tell that she was nervous about the matter.

After breakfast they all gathered in the living room and sat down on the couches. Mrs. Weasley didn't beat around the bush, she came straight to the point. "Minerva sent me an owl today. Apparently a lot of students didn't have a proper education, none of the exams were actually conducted. So, for the benefit of these students she has allowed them to retake the year. Now, for you she offered two options ; to retake your seventh year or you can accept Kingsley's offer to join the Auror training. What do you want to do?"

Hermione replied first, "I would like to go back to Hogwarts and continue my seventh year,"

Ginny just raised her hands, "Of course I'm going to Hogwarts. How else will I pass my N.E.W.T.S?".

George refused. "I'm going to run the joke shop mom, Lee promised to help me. We're hiring people too."

Molly looked like she was going to protest but at the last second she shut her mouth and remained silent.

She turned towards Harry. Everyone looked at him. They were expecting him to refuse it too. But he wouldn't do that. Just because he was the boy-who-lived and defeated Voldemort didn't meant he was entitled to any special treatment. He didn't want people pointing at him saying that he wasn't qualified to become an auror because he hadn't graduated from Hogwarts. He wanted to try his hand at being a normal wizard for once. Harry nodded his head assertively and so it was decided that the great Harry Potter would return to Hogwarts as a student.

When two of the Trio decided to return, Ron didn't even try to protest. He was going to stick with his friends as long as he could.

A few hours later in the living room, Harry groaned. So much for being a normal wizard for once. He was pretty sure that normal people didn't get a sack full of fan mail, everyday. Fan mail being the loose term to define the hundreds of thank-you letters, lots of gift cards, some gifts and a pile of pink and cream coloured letters that looked as if it had been soaked in Amortentia. At first it had been amusing but now it was getting on his nerves. He had no desire to touch those and very politely asked Hermione to burn them discreetly. She grimaced but quickly nodded and destroyed them.

When Arthur Weasley came back from the Ministry, he was informed that Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Ron would be retaking their respective years. After much discussion, Arthur arranged for them to floo to Diagon Alley the very next day to pick up the school supplies unless they wanted to get caught in the rush of last minute shoppers.

The children at the Burrow lazed about the entire afternoon, the only productive thing being done was playing an exploding snap game and almost blowing up the living room after which Molly promptly kicked them out of the house. The rest of the day passed in the same fashion. When dinner was finally over Harry trudged towards bedroom he shared with Ron. Molly had offered Charlie's room for the time being which he refused. He preferred having someone sleeping in the same room as him so that he didn't feel alone. Tomorrow they were going to Diagon Alley, if he could manage it he would have to slip away and buy a Dreamless Sleep potion so that he didn't seem so sleep deprived when the term started. Slipping away from the Weasley family and the Aurors assigned as Harry's bodyguards was going to _be a piece of cake…..not._

* * *

Percy stood the camp borders waiting for Argus to bring the van.

"You haven't done anything stupid lately, have you?"

"No.. I'm hurt by the lack of faith you are showing, Wisegirl", he joked. Then he quickly sobered up and reassured her when he realized that she was worried. "They are summoning all the five of us. We should be fine. Don't worry Annabeth. I'll be back before you realize it."

"Fine, stay safe Percy." Then she kissed him. Just like that he forgot what he was going to say. He forget about the camp, the forest and was deaf to the surroundings except for one insistent beeping. Argus gave one last hoot and Percy jumped. He glared at Argus who merely winked one of his eyes at the nose at him. He hugged her and got into the van where the others were already seated. He was going to meet the gods. Again. 'Olympus here I come' Percy thought to himself.

Percy stood outside the doors to the Throne room. He could hear the gods arguing inside. The voices were loud but the words were indistinguishable.

  
" So are we just going to stand here or can we go in? I can feel a migraine coming up just hearing them argue.", Thalia huffed.

" I'm not sure. The last time I was here the doors were blown into bits remember? I was too busy fighting an evil ancient king of titans who just happened to possess my friend to actually care if I would get incinerated on entering without permission.", Percy grumbled.

  
"You get incinerated on entering without permission?", Jason exclaimed. He strangely looked excited at the prospect of getting fried alive.

"Were you listening to what I said just now? I don't know", Percy enunciated the last three words slowly. "Though you could always walk in and find out."

"He might just do it …." Before Nico could complete his sentence Jason walked up to the doors and with a mighty push the door swung inwards. Jason grinned, "There's only one way to find out. Let's go in."

The other three demigods looked at each other and shrugged. Might as well make a good entrance they thought to themselves.

  
The Throne room fell silent the second the doors opened. No one was allowed to enter the room during a council meeting unless it was an important issue. Zeus with his usual theatrics stood up and bellowed, _" **Who dares interrupt the council?** "_

  
Once the gods finally calmed themselves enough to realize that they had summoned the demigods and had completely forgotten about them, the council proceeded. The demigods were seated in smaller comfortable armchairs (courtesy of the goddess Hestia. That's why they were so comfortable) at the foot of the thrones of their respective parents. Hestia as usual was at the center tending to the fire, while Hades sat on the throne which arose next to Poseidon with Ares on the other side. (I won't give the seating arrangement, it's far too boring anyway).

  
Nico was gaping at the enormous room. Room seemed too inadequate to use here. Percy wasn't sure if Nico had visited Olympus before but at the way Nico was staring you would think he'd take at least a week to process everything. Jason was no better. Only he kept his mouth closed with his eyes drinking everything. He couldn't blame them Annabeth had done a great job remodeling Olympus. So far only the main and mostly used places had been completely renovated.

If Gaea's whole tantrum hadn't happened the work would have be mostly done and over with. His favorite part though had been the Heroes Garden which had finally been updated. Since the time of Hercules, Theseus, Jason and others the garden had not been touched. At a completely random comment from a random camper Malcolm had gotten the idea to honor the dead and the living heroes of the wars by including them in the garden. The idea had been such a hit with the planning team that they immediately started and it was complete in two months. The garden had previously contained statues of the old heroes to which new ones were added. The seven along with Nico, Thalia, Reyna, Grover , others and even coach Hedge were included. A memorial in honor of the fallen was also placed. There was information on every name mentioned in the garden. He should take the others there after the meeting Percy decided. Right now though….

"Ahem… if you're done gaping we can hopefully go in.". Thalia smirked.

"What are we supposed to do now?" In answer to Jason's question Thalia walked forward and bowed to the king of gods.

  
"Father"

"Rise daughter".

Then she bowed to Artemis with the other demigods following suit. Once all the initial pleasantries had been done they sat in the armchairs and observed the meeting. The gods were debating on whether the goddess of magic, Hecate deserved to be punished. She had supported the titans last year and now seemed to suffer a change of heart and aided the seven in their quest. They demanded to know where her loyalties truly lied and whether she would be on their side if another war broke out. Hecate looked frustrated, they hadn't let her speak instead choosing to voice their own opinions. Hades was the one who solved the problem.

  
_**"ENOUGH!"**_. His voice stopped everyone midsentence. "Allow her to speak up, brother. Then we can discuss."

"Very well then, Hecate what do you have to say?"

  
"Thank you Hades. If they had let me state my reasons before this matter would have been solved a long time ago. The reason why I had joined the titan lord was because….well he kind of forced me to cooperate with him."

  
"What did he threaten you with?" Athena asked.

  
"My children. Kronos had Luke manipulate my children, turn them against the gods. It wasn't that hard seeing that he shared a cabin with them and knew how to use their weaknesses against them. Almost all my children save a few sided with the titans. I had no choice. He threatened me with my children when I didn't cooperate. As soon as the war was over I set about undoing all the spells, charms, subtle compelling diversions placed on the mortals, and all the mist I had woven to shield his army from detection. I intended to stay out of your sight at least until everything had calmed down and make my plea but the fates had other plans.

Perseus here was abducted and l know some of you doubted me of aiding in his _'demigodnapping'._ I didn't want to make the same mistake as earlier and the ancient laws forbid me from interfering directly. I offered assistance to the extent I could. When I came to know some specific individuals had no qualms in appearing to the questers I helped them to vanquish my bane. I also invested my time in teaching a few tricks of the mist to the daughter of Hades or I should say Pluto which I believe was of great help to the seven.

I may have made a mistake in the titan war I believe I rectified the same through my actions of the present. I implore you to consider all I have done and pass your final judgement, my Lords and Ladies."

  
With that Hecate bowed gracefully and proceeded to her throne. It was placed there as per custom with minimal engravings and décor. She sat on the throne with barely a rustle or a flutter of her dress and folded her hands primly atop one another and took a deep breath.

  
The silence that followed her speech was broken by Ares surprisingly.

  
" Do you have any evidence that prove your 'helpful interference'?". The way he said those last two words were mocking in their tone but she seized the opportunity and replied.  
"Yes. Can you call Mnemosyne please. She can aid in showing you my memories."

  
Hermes was sent to call the goddess of memory. As soon as the goddess appeared the situation was explained and she set to work looking through Hecate's memory for relevant instances. Soon she was done and called Iris to create a screen like the IM ones to show the collage of memories.

  
All the gods stayed silent as the things Hecate mentioned were shown. Her children being claimed, Kronos threatening her children, Hecate doing as Kronos commanded, dismantling all the spells after the war, and then more recent ones Hecate appearing to Hazel, again helping the seven to defeat Clytius, Hecate helping her children to spell all the cabins for faster rebuilding and more durability, using magic to restore some seemingly unstable buildings without the demigods knowledge and reinforcing the camp barriers.

After the last of the image faded, Hecate turned to the gods and lifted an eyebrow.

  
"Your evidence is true enough. You took time to help the demigods in the aftermath. Something many of us should have done. I think you have done enough to warrant your loyalty. The final verdict however lies with father. Your word Lord Zeus." Athena intoned from her seat.

  
Zeus cleared his throat. "After all the evidence provided by Hecate, the council declares her to be free of all the accusations presented on her. However Hecate is to aid the demigods in restoration of camp since she has already done a good job of it. Does any one disagree?"

  
No one opened their mouths and the matter was closed. Hera called for the next issue to be put forward. Before it could be stated, Poseidon interrupted with a confused look on his countenance.

  
"Iris, could you please show the last few memories again?"

  
"What is your problem now _barnacle beard?"_ , Athena inquired none too politely.

"I saw something on the periphery of the screen. I would like to view it more closely."

  
The screen smoked and shifted to the image of Hecate raising her hands and chanting on the camp boundaries.

"Move to the left. Near the pine tree. Do you see someone standing there? Show their face."

  
The image zoomed and moved to the left to reveal black hair, tanned skin and striking sea green eyes.

Everyone gasped. They recognized Percy but the tears streaming down his face was something that no one had ever witnessed. His eyes were scrunched shut and he was shaking his head slightly from side to side with his fists clenched. He opened his eyes and everyone was shocked to see the sadness swimming in the green eyes. He wiped his tears and shook his head again and trudged down the hill to his cabin.

  
All those present turned towards Percy. His face blanched. _'Man this is not what I was expecting'_ , Percy thought before the council erupted into chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.. yeah there you go. Hope you guys like it.
> 
> Drop a kudos or a comment :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to post up to what I've written till now. More if I do get around to writing them.
> 
> Drop a comment and kudos if you want more ;)


End file.
